mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Babs Seed (song)/International versions/@comment-29747340-20160825072158
(I've seen lots of people doing this on other songs, so I'll give it a try too ;) My personal rating of each version: Danish: 8/10 Its not too bad, but some of the chorus sounds, I don't know, forced? Also Apple Bloom doesn't sound so bad, but could've had a better voice. Overall, its good I guess. Dutch: 7/10 It would have fine, if it hadn't been for Scootaloo's voice. Just NO.... Apple Bloom actually does not sound so bad, and the chorus isn't bad either, compared to some of the other Dutch dubs. But I can't take Scoot's voice, she sounds like an old lady. German: 10/10 Its GREAT! They got like everything right. The voices are good, chorus is good and singing is great too. I love it <3 Norwegian: 7/10 I dont know what to think on this one. Its alright I guess... But the Yeah, Yeah, Yeah part sounds kinda bad, and a lot of the singing sounds forced, at least to me. Swedish: 9/10 Really good! Apple Bloom sounds so cute, and Scoot's is ok too I guess. The singing's good too. Romance Languages French: 6.5/10 Could've been better. AB sounds a tad bit too old (Scootaloo's ok though), and the Yeah, Yeah, Yeah just sounds awful. The chorus is pretty good though. Italian: 8/10 I quite like it. They sound appropriately young (AB sounds kinda cute too) and the singing's alright I guess. Brazilian Portuguese: 6/10 Dont like it, AB's voice is not good, and the singing isnt that good either. The "Babs Seed, Babs Seed" sounds bad too. European Portuguese: My thoughts are pretty much same as the other Portuguese, and the tune they changed to doesn't sound good. I would've given it a 5.5/10 but Scootaloo seems to have a better voice (though singing is still bad), so 6/10 Romanian: 7/10 They sound really cute, and appropriately young. The tune-change sounds good in a few parts, but really bad in some parts. Its ok I guess. Spanish (Latin America): 8/10 Hmm, not bad. I really like AB's voice and singing, and lets just say Scootaloo's voice amuses me. The chorus and singing are good too, I like it :) Spanish (Spain): 7/10 Not as good. Apple Bloom's fine, but Scootaloo sounds too old. And I dont like the sound of the Yeah, Yeah, Yeah much, it sounds too old as well. (The lyrics for the chorus could've been better too). The solo parts have good lyrics though. Slavic Languages Bosnian: Its not so bad, the voices are alright but the singing could be better though. Its also off-key at some parts but overall its ok, I guess. 6.8/10 Czech: 6/10 Sounds too old (as usual). Scootaloo sounds god awful. But the singing seems to have gotten better. I've heard Czech dubs with much, much worse singing. So I'll add some points for the improvement. Polish: 9.5/10 Cool! Its really good, the voices are good, singing is nice, and is pleasant to listen too, though it sounds like they made the singing a bit too loud. Russian: 7.5/10 Um, its not bad, but the Yeah, Yeah, Yeah sounds forced, and I don't like the singing in some parts. The chorus could've been better too (not with the singing, but it sounds like they pause between some sentences) Serbian: Well this is tough..uhhh 7.9/10 I like the chorus ,the tune-change doesnt sound so bad overall, and the voices are good too. But I feel like an 8 is too much to give it. Serbian (Mini): 7.5/10 I dont know why but I really like the tune-change in the chorus, it sounds good. The solo parts though, not so much. And they messed up Scootaloo's voice. Slovenian (Mini): 7/10 They left the Yeah, Yeah, Yeah alone LOL. But they sound too old here, solo and chorus both. I like the singing though. Maybe I'll be able to judge better when a better quality one comes? Ukrainian: 0/10 They're not even singing?? And I don't even like the voice over voice. Other Languages Arabic: 6.5/10 This one's tricky. Some parts are nice to listen to while others sound awful. And sometimes the voice becomes louder, then low again? I think they had some problem with the mixing. Apple Bloom sounds ok, maybe a teeny bit old but still not so bad. Scootaloo is okay too, but the singing is not so good. Finnish: 6/10 I just dont like it much. Apple Bloom's voice isnt good, Scootaloo sounds like she's forced, and the singing isnt good overall. Ive seen better Finnish dubs. What happened here?? Greek: 8.5/10 Nice! After a lot of old voices, I find one where they sound appropriately young. The singer is good too. AB sounds cute ^^ Though I think they messed up part of the tune in the chorus. Hungarian: 5.5/10 Sounds more like a fandub, and I dont like the voices much. Indonesian: 5/10 Singing has no life in it at all. They sound like a bunch of depressed gloomers?? Latvian: 1/10 Following in Ukraine's footsteps, huh? Though I like this voice better, I'll give it a one. But, um, why does the voice over stop like a few seconds into the song? 90% of the song's in English. Lithuanian: 0/10 Another one?? Thai: 3/10 They sound waaay too old, singing's bad, and the chorus doesn't even sound like a chorus, it sounds like one person singing. Disappointed, Thailand.